Hello Angel
by sun-gun baekhyun
Summary: [ONESHOOT] / Summary: Chanyeol dirundung rasa galau ketika ia diharuskan untuk menyelesaikan lirik lagu untuk salah satu lagu di album comeback mereka nanti. Untungnya, ada sesosok malaikat yang mampu memberikan inspirasi untuknya. / Warning inside / Pairing: Chanbaek / Please give your review after you read it! / DLDR


Hello Angel

© Sun-Gun Baekhyun

Pairing

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Genre:

Romance

Slice of Life

Friendship

Drama

Rating

T

Summary:

 _Chanyeol sedang dirundung galau ketika ia sedang kehilangan ide untuk menulis lirik lagu untuk salah satu lagu yang akan dirilis dalam album comeback mereka tahun ini. Pria jangkung ini tidak menyadari bahwa seluruh sumber inspirasinya dalam menulis lirik lagu berada tepat di depan matanya, seseorang yang selalu menjadi malaikatnya di mana pun dan kapan pun._

Warning!

BASED ON ONE OF EXO'S SONG ENTITLED 'HEAVEN' / OOC! / TYPOS EVERYWHERE! / TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD / BOYS LOVE! / **PLEASE GIVE YOUR REVIEW AFTER YOU READ IT!** / **IF YOU HATE THE STORY, JUST LEAVE!**

Enjoy

* * *

 _ **Hello angel**_

 _ **You are like a painting, when I look to the sky**_

 _ **I can only see you…**_

 _ **~EXO - Heaven~**_

 _ **Beberapa bulan sebelum comeback…**_

Lelaki tinggi dengan rambut merah menyala yang tertutupi topi hitam itu sedang asyik memainkan pensilnya. Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Park Chanyeol itu sedari tadi asyik memainkan pensilnya sambil menatap langit-langit studio pribadinya. Lelaki yang dikenal sebagai member paling tinggi di EXO ini sejak tadi tidak menyentuh buku bergaris yang masih bersih karena belum tersentuh oleh ujung pensilnya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya tampak seperti ini? mari kita lihat ke belakang, sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu…

 _Chanyeol dan member lainnya sedang latihan koreografi baru untuk rencana comeback mereka. Sudah lama sekali sejak mereka mengeluarkan album spesial musim dingin 'Sing For You.' Tak lama setelahnya, sang koreografer menyuruh para anggota EXO itu untuk mengambil waktu istirahat selama sejam. Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya di atas lantai kayu. Tak lama, Sehun, si bungsu di EXO datang menghampiri Chanyeol dan ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping lelaki bertelinga peri itu._

" _Kau sudah sudah semakin mahir dalam menari, hyung!" Sehun memuji lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun di sampingnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa mendengar pujian Sehun barusan. Tak lama, Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap cermin di hadapannya. Ia bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh member lainnya di belakangnya. Joonmyeon, Yixing, dan Kyungsoo asyik berbincang, sedangkan Jongin sedang mengajari Jongdae beberapa gerakan, terakhir Minseok dan Baekhyun yang sedang bercanda satu sama lain. Walaupun mereka bersembilan lelah dan sempat merasa stress karena comeback mereka yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi, tapi ada perasaan senang karena sebentar lagi mereka bisa bertatapan lagi dengan para Aeri—sebutan untuk para fans mereka._

 _Tak lama, seorang karyawan datang ke ruang latihan. Sembilan lelaki berparas menawan itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sosok yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu itu._

" _Apakah Park Chanyeol ssi ada di sini?" tanya karyawan tersebut._

" _Saya di sini." Lelaki bermarga Park itu bangkit dari duduknya dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya._

" _Tuan produser memintamu untuk bertemu. Beliau memintamu untuk menulis lirik untuk salah satu lagu kalian di album comeback kalian nanti."_

Kira-kira begitulah cerita singkatnya. Ia diminta salah satu pembuat lagu yang disewa oleh perusahaannya untuk membuat lirik salah satu lagu yang akan masuk di _tracklist_ album _comeback_ mereka nanti. Chanyeol sudah menerima CD yang berisi demonya, Chanyeol suka dengan melodinya. Ia terus memikirkan jenis lirik apa yang cocok dengan demo yang sudah ia dengarkan sebelumnya. Tapi entah kenapa otak Chanyeol sedang _stuck_. Kertas bergaris yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menulis lirik lagu masih bersih belum tersentuh arang pensil miliknya. Padahal, jika ia sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus, ia bisa menulis lirik dengan mudah—seperti saat ini. Emosinya sedang bagus, tapi otaknya tidak mau bekerja sama dengan _mood_ -nya. Chanyeol berharap ada seseorang yang mau memberinya inspirasi.

 **~Hello Angel~**

Chanyeol dan anggota lainnya sedang menikmati makan malam mereka yang dipesan dari salah satu restoran cepat saji. Karena jadwal latihan mereka yang padat, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang berperan menjadi koki di _dorm_ tidak sempat memasak. Jadilah Joonmyeon yang memilih untuk memesan makanan cepat saji. Mereka bersembilan tampak menikmati makan malam mereka. untuk beberapa hari, mereka mendapatkan jatah libur yang tentu disambut bahagia oleh sembilan pria dewasa itu. Tapi, jadwal libur nampaknya tidak ada dalam kamus Chanyeol. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan lirik lagu dan mengirimnya ke sang produser secepatnya jika ia tidak ingin mendapat teguran dari sang produser maupun managernya.

"Chanyeollie, kau baik-baik saja? Kau berantakan sekali saat kau sedang makan." Baekhyun yang merupakan teman sekamar Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya tepat di wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya dan ia mendapati Baekhyun menatapnya dengan agak khawatir. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil merangkul Baekhyun yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya.

"Tenang saja, Baekhyunnie! Aku baik-baik saja! Hanya sedikit stress." Aku berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun dan kembali melanjutkan makanku. Aku adalah orang terakhir yang selesai makan. Aku membantu Kyungsoo untuk mencuci piring dan gelas member lain. Mereka sedikit mengobrol soal konsep _comeback_ mereka dan sepertinya mereka agak khawatir kalau fans mereka tidak menyukai konsep _comeback_ mereka. Joonmyeon sang _leader_ berusaha untuk member motivasi kepada delapan lelaki yang duduk mengitari meja makan agar tidak khawatir dan berpikir positif dengan _comeback_ mereka tahun ini. setelah itu, mereka bersembilan kembali berbincang ringan sambil sesekali diiringi candaan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae yang lebih dikenal di kalangan fans sebagai trio _beagle-line_. Malam sudah semakin larut, Joonmyeon menyuruh para member untuk beristirahat. Mereka kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing, kecuali Chanyeol yang lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya ke studio pribadinya. Chanyeol memang menjadi orang terakhir yang akan tidur. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol pergi kea rah studio pribadinya memutuskan untuk mengikuti dan menemani Chanyeol.

"Oh, Baekhyunnie? Kau belum tidur?" Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun datang ke studio miliknya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menutup pintu itu pelan. Ruangan itu hanya diterangi oleh cahaya remang dari lampu meja tempat di mana Chanyeol menulis lirik lagu. Ini bukanlah hal yang pertama bagi Baekhyun masuk ke studio pribadi Chanyeol. Ia sering menemani Chanyeol atau sedikit membantu lelaki tinggi ini membuat lagu. Kecintaan mereka terhadap musiklah yang menyatukan mereka dalam sebuah hubungan. Baekhyun menggeret salah satu kursi dan menempatkannya tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. kedua tangannya menopang dagunya. Kedua mata _puppy_ -nya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok lelaki yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya sejak masa pelatihan. Walaupun mereka sudah lama menjalin hubungan spesial itu, para fans masih tidak tahu tentang hubungan tabu mereka. Walaupun beberapa dari fans bisa mengetahui gelagat mereka sekecil apapun, tapi hal tersebut masih terbilang wajar.

"Setampan itukah aku hingga kau tidak mau melepaskan pandanganmu dariku?" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi asyik dengan buku dan pensilnya sedikit menggoda Baekhyun yang memang sejak dari tadi memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Pria manis nan cantik bermarga Byun terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan lelaki tinggi di depannya. Chanyeol ikut tertawa melihat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Percaya diri sekali, Tuan Park." Goda Baekhyun, kemudian lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku milik Chanyeol. Banyak bekas pensil dihapus di tempat yang sama. Baekhyun menaikan salah satu alisnya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas penuh keputusasaan. Ia bisa botak kalau begini caranya. Baekhyun yang merasa kasihan dengan kekasih idiotnya ini menawarkan bantuan. Awalnya pria Park itu menolak, tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau tidak berhasil membujuk pria di depannya ini. Dengan sedikit iming-iming Baekhyun akan menraktirnya, Chanyeol akhirnya menyanggupi permintaan Baekhyun.

"Bisa aku mendengarkan demonya?" Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun ke meja kerjanya. Ia meletakan CD demo itu ke laptop dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mendengarkannya. Sebuah lagu tanpa lirik terputar dari CD itu, Baekhyun sedikit menggumamkan nada yang pas. Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sosok menawan di sampingnya. Ketika ia asyik memandang Baekhyun yang sedang bersenandung kecil, tiba-tiba sebuah gambaran terlintas di otaknya. Mendadak ada sebuah ingatan manis yang ia habiskan bersama Baekhyun selama ini muncul di pikirannya. Sejak mereka masih dalam masa pelatihan hingga sekarang, ingatan-ingatan bersama Baekhyun berputar di kepalanya. Akhirnya Chanyeol tersadar, ia bisa membuat lirik lagu dan lagu karena kehadiran sosok mungil di sampingnya—Byun Baekhyun. Bodoh sekali kau, Park Chanyeol! Kau ke mana saja selama ini? tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol menarik kedua lengan Baekhyun dan mendekap tubuh mungil ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Pria Byun ini hanya bisa terdiam melihat sikap Chanyeol yang agak aneh malam ini.

"Terimakasih, Baekhyunnie! Akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan lirik ini dengan cepat!" Baekhyun yang merasa tidak melakukan apapun, memilih untuk membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan menepuk punggung lebar itu dengan lembut. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melepas pelukan mereka dan mencuri satu kecupan di bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Ayo tidur. Aku akan menunjukan lirik lagu yang kubuat nanti padamu besok!"

 **~Hello Angel~**

Hari ini para member EXO sedang menikmati jadwal libur mereka. Mereka tampak asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tapi tidak sosok Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak ada di antara mereka. Di manakah mereka? rupanya, dua sejoli itu sedang berada di studio pribadi Chanyeol. Baekhyun menemani Chanyeol yang sedang menulis lirik lagu yang akan segera ia kirimkan ke sang produser melalui email. Baekhyun sebenarnya penasaran seperti apa liriknya sampai-sampai ia tidak boleh melihatnya sampai Chanyeol selesai membuatnya. Sembari menunggu Chanyeol selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Baekhyun memilih untuk bermain _game_ yang ada di ponselnya. Kira-kira setengah jam kemudian, Chanyeol menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya.

"Oh, sudah selesai?" Baekhyun menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana _training_ -nya dan menarik kursinya mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Dengan penuh senyum, Chanyeol memberikan buku itu ke Baekhyun dan membiarkan Baekhyun membacanya.

 _ **Hello angel geurim gata haneureul bomyeon neoman boyeo**_

 _ **City street lights buri kkeojigo dari sarajyeodo nuni busingeon**_

 _ **Haneuri tteoreotteurin byeol geuge baro neonikka**_

 _ **[Hello angel you are like a painting, when I look to the sky I can only see you**_

 _ **City street lights when the lights go out and the moon disappears, It's still bright**_

 _ **Because you are the star that the sky dropped]**_

 _ **Useumi nawa waenji maeil bam**_

 _ **Nuneun gamado jami an wa**_

 _ **Ne saenggage tto bomeul sae na**_

 _ **Biccnaneun ne misoga sumswige hae nal amado neon neon**_

 _ **Deung dwienda nalgaereul sumgigyeo jinael geol**_

 _ **Nuga bwado neon namanui cheonsa**_

 _ **Neowa hamkkemyeon nara gal su isseo na**_

 _ **[I laugh from some reason, every night**_

 _ **I close my eyes but I can't fall asleep**_

 _ **I stay up all night in your thoughts**_

 _ **Your bright smile makes me breathe**_

 _ **You you are probably**_

 _ **Hiding your wings behind your back**_

 _ **Anyone can see that you are my only angel**_

 _ **I can fly if I am with you]**_

 _ **Neoege jeo haneureun modeun geoseul da jugo**_

 _ **Naege i sesangeun neoreul jun geoya**_

 _ **Nae gyeote neoreul dugo haneullo mot domanggage**_

 _ **Neoreul jabadullae neoreul gadwodullae neol anajulge**_

 _ **[The sky gave you everything**_

 _ **And the world gave you to me**_

 _ **I will keep you by my side so can't run away from the sky**_

 _ **I will capture you, I will cage you, I will hold you]**_

 _ **Hello angel geurim gata haneureul bomyeon neoman boyeo**_

 _ **City street lights buri kkeojigo dari sarajyeodo nuni busingeon**_

 _ **Haneuri tteoreotteurin byeol geuge baro neonikka**_

 _ **[Hello angel you are like a painting, when I look to the sky I can only see you**_

 _ **City street lights when the lights go out and the moon disappears, It's still bright**_

 _ **Because you are the star that the sky dropped]**_

 _ **She says swipge swipge**_

 _ **Jangnacheoreom yeppeudaneun mareun marajwo**_

 _ **Ibulcheoreom jom deo ttadeushage anajwo**_

 _ **Cheoumcheoreom byeonhameopsi gyeote namajwo**_

 _ **I'll be hangsang sangsang hadeon neowa hamkke**_

 _ **Yeongwonhal su issdamyeon na mwodeunji halge**_

 _ **Kkumiramyeon jeoldae kkaeji anhgil**_

 _ **And I just wanna know neoui maeil**_

 _ **[She says don't casually casually**_

 _ **Jokingly say that I'm pretty**_

 _ **Hold me more warmly like a blanket**_

 _ **Stay by my side, unchanging just like beginning**_

 _ **I'll be together with you who would always imagine**_

 _ **I would do anything if we can be together forever**_

 _ **I hope that I will never wake up if this is a dream**_

 _ **And I just wanna know your every day]**_

 _ **Neoege jeo haneureun modeun geoseul da jugo**_

 _ **Naege i sesangeun neoreoul jun**_

 _ **Ne mam dachiji anhge jeoldae heumi gaji anhge**_

 _ **Neoreul jikyeojulge neoreul wihae salge yaksokhalge**_

 _ **[The sky gave you everything**_

 _ **And the world gave you to me**_

 _ **I will protect you so your heart isn't broken or cracked**_

 _ **I promise that I will live for you]**_

 _ **Hello angel geurim gata haneureul bomyeon neoman boyeo**_

 _ **City street lights buri kkeojigo dari sarajyeodo nuni busingeon**_

 _ **Haneuri tteoreotteurin byeol geuge baro neonikka**_

 _ **[Hello angel you are like a painting, when I look to the sky I can only see you**_

 _ **City street lights when the lights go out and the moon disappears, It's still bright**_

 _ **Because you are the star that the sky dropped]**_

 _ **Gojang hwaryeohan cheongugui boseokdo**_

 _ **Itorok nunbushin neobodaneun moshal geolmoreojiji**_

 _ **Marajwo baby won't you stay**_

 _ **Eonjekkaji neoman saranghalge**_

 _ **[The fanciest jewel in the sky**_

 _ **Can't be as dazzling as you**_

 _ **Don't go far away baby won't you stay**_

 _ **I will love you until whenever]**_

 _ **Hello angel geurim gaata haneureul bomyeon neoman boyeo**_

 _ **City street lights buri kkeojigo dari sarajyeodo nuni busingeon**_

 _ **Haneuri tteoreotteurin byeol geuge baro neonikka**_

 _ **baro neonikka**_

 _ **[Hello angel you are like a painting, when I look to the sky I can only see you**_

 _ **City street lights when the lights go out and the moon disappears, It's still bright**_

 _ **Because you are the star that the sky dropped**_

 _ **That is you]**_

Baekhyun tidak berkedip sama sekali ketika ia membaca lirik penuh makna yang ditulis oleh pacarnya itu. Chanyeol sangat gugup ketika Baekhyun membaca lirik buatannya—suka atau malah sebaliknya. Setelah membaca semuanya, Baekhyun mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya tepat di wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa sedikit lega karena Baekhyun menyukai lirik ciptaannya. Setelah ia mendapatkan persetujuan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengirimkannya kepada sang pencipta lagu. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang penuh kelegaan karena setelah ini ia bisa tidur nyenyak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer untuk menatap Baekhyun yang masih asyik membaca lirik lagu ciptaannya dengan senyum terukir di bibir merah natural miliknya. Chanyeol menggeret kursinya mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, lalu memandangi pria cantik di hadapannya ini.

"Ada yang kau sukai dari liriknya?" Chanyeol membuka percakapan di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku suka bagian yang awal." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut ketika Baekhyun menunjukkan lirik yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Kenapa kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Mungkin terkesan romantis? Seorang lelaki yang menganggap bahwa gadisnya itu adalah seorang bidadari yang indah seperti lukisan yang dan bersinar terang seperti cahaya bulan." Aku terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Tebakan Baekhyun memang benar soal lirik di bagian awal itu. Dan siapakah sosok yang berhasil memberi inspirasi kepada si lelaki tampan bermata bulat ini? biarkan Baekhyun yang bertanya.

"Dapat inspirasi dari mana hingga kau bisa menulis lirik?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam salah satu tangan berjari lentik milik Baekhyun. Pria Byun itu hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau mau tahu jawabannya?" Baekhyun mengangguk penuh keyakinan. Chanyeol mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Kedua matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok yang berhasil merebut hatinya itu.

"Inspirasinya itu adalah…kau, Baekhyunnie." Baekhyun sedikit tidak percaya dengan jawaban Chanyeol. tapi Baekhyun tidak menemukan adanya sirat kebohongan di kedua pupil pria Park itu. Entah mengapa, Baekhyun merasa sedikit terharu mendengarnya. Chanyeol yang masih setia dengan senyumannya melepas genggamannya kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. Ia berjalan memutar hingga ia berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun yang masih terduduk. Chanyeol sedikit membungkukan badannya dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Chanyeol meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang dari tadi hanya diam saja tampak menikmati pelukan hangat ini. Chanyeol-nya memang orang yang romantis. Mereka berdua membiarkan kesunyian melingkupi mereka.

"Terimakasih, Baekhyunnie. Selama ini kau sudah hadir di sampingku dan memberikanku inspirasi ketika aku sedang _stuck_ _._ " Chanyeol kini memindahkan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun sambil mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium pipi kekasih mungilnya. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh ketika menerima perlakuan romantis dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun balas mencium pipi Chanyeol sambil tersenyum hingga menampakan _eyesmile_.

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih, Chanyeollie. Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa." Chanyeol kembali mencium pipi Baekhyun. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama sambil menikmati momen romantis yang sederhana. Tanpa mereka sadari, sang _leader_ Joonmyeon sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"KALIAN BERHENTILAH MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN ASUSILA DI SINI!"

Momen romantis pasangan _beagle_ ini harus berakhir karena teriakan Joonmyeon.

 **~Hello Angel~**

 _ **Press Conference EX'ACT**_

Para member EXO melakukan konferensi pers sebelum mereka melakukan _showcase_ full album ketiga mereka yang berjudul EX'ACT yang yang mengusung dua _title track_ dengan konsep yang kontras—Lucky One yang bernuansa cerah dan Monster yang cenderung gelap dan suram. Sang _leader_ dan member lainnya memberikan sedikit bocoran soal album mereka yang akan rilis nanti secara _online_ maupun _offline_ bersamaan dengan _music video_ Lucky One dan Monster yang _teaser_ -nya sudah rilis di Youtube beberapa hari yang lalu. Selain itu, selama konferensi pers, Joonmyeon cs juga membeberkan sedikit cuplikan lagu di dalam _tracklist_ album EX'ACT, termasuk lagu Heaven yang liriknya ditulis oleh Chanyeol sendiri. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mengingat bahwa lirik yang ditulis Chanyeol adalah terinspirasi dari dirinya. Secara tak langsung, lagu Heaven itu ditujukan untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang duduk di ujung sedikit melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum.

"Saya berharap para fans akan menyukai album kami. Kami sangat menantikannya." Ucap Joonmyeon sebelum akhirnya mereka mengakhiri sesi prescon mereka sebelum dilanjutkan dengan _showcase_.

 _ **Beberapa jam setelah showcase**_

"Ayo! Semuanya masuk ke dalam van masing-masing!" sang manager menyuruh kesembilan pria rupawan tersebut masuk ke dalam mobil van mereka masing-masing. _Showcase_ mereka berjalan dengan lancar dan mereka merasa lega karena sepertinya fans sangat menyukai penampilan mereka.

"Hah~~~ aku lelah sekali! Aku ingin langsung tidur sesampainya di _dorm_ nanti!" Sehun yang duduk di depan menggerutu pelan karena ia sudah mengantuk. Joonmyeon menjitak kepala Sehun dan menyuruhnya untuk mandi dulu. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Mereka sesekali terkikik membaca artikel tentang _showcase_ mereka yang sudah tersebar di internet. Ada banyak reaksi dari netizen soal kembalinya mereka ke panggung musik setelah sekian lama. Bahkan ada artikel soal kebotakan yang dialami oleh Chanyeol.

"Lihat, kau terlalu stress sampai kepalamu seperti ini." Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk sedikit menunduk dan melihat kondisi kepala Chanyeol—memang sesuai dengan apa yang ia baca di artikel. Memang, semenjak _comeback_ , Chanyeol sering mengalami stress dan gangguan tidur. Chanyeol memang suka tidur larut malam dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit khawatir. Belum lagi selama _showcase_ Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol tidak terlalu banyak bicara seperti biasa. Ternyata ternggorokannya bermasalah saat Chanyeol menceritakan soal masalah tenggorokannya kepada member di _backstage_. Chanyeol memang sering mengalami hal seperti ini ketika mereka akan melakukan _comeback stage_.

"Bagaimana tenggorokanmu? Masih sakit" Kyungsoo yang duduk bersama Joonmyeon di kursi tengah menoleh ke belakang melihat kondisi Chanyeol yang terlihat kurang sehat. Ia menyodorkan sebuah kaleng berwarna merah—minuman jahe merah kepada Chanyeol.

"Minumlah. Mungkin itu akan membuat kondisi tenggorokanmu lebih baik." Chanyeol menerima minuman itu. Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol membuka tutup kaleng tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol berterimakasih kepada Baekhyun dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sesampainya di _dorm_ , mandi dan istirahatlah, Chanyeol _ah_. Besok kita ada jadwal _comeback stage_ di M! Countdown." Joonmyeon menasihati Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh sang empunya.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di dorm sekitar tengah malam. Satu persatu kesembilan pria itu keluar dari mobil van masing-masing. Mereka menunggu sang manager membukakan pintu _dorm_ karena kunci utama dipegang oleh sang manager. Mereka langsung menghambur masuk dan mendudukkan tubuh mereka di atas sofa empuk. Duo bungsu—Jongin dan Sehun—tidak ada niatan untuk membantu member lainnya membawa barang bawaan mereka. Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barang, kesembilan pria tampan itu memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dan memilih untuk tidur lebih awal karena mereka akan melakukan _comeback stage_ esok paginya.

 **~Hello Angel~**

Di kamar Chanyeol-Baekhyun, dua manusia dengan tinggi badan yang kontras masih belum ada niatan untuk pergi ke pulau kapuk. Mereka berdua masih asyik bercanda satu sama lain. Sesekali, Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol karena ia selalu suka mencuri kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Entah kenapa, rasa lelahku hilang kalau melihat wajahmu yang manis ini." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan satu sama lain dan melempar senyum. Chanyeol mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun terkikik pelan.

" _Cheessy._ " Gerutunya pelan. Chanyeol mencolek hidung mungil Baekhyun dengan ujung jarinya gemas.

"Tenggorokanmu sudah lebih baik?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Ia sudah mulai menguap. Sebagai seseorang yang lebih tua beberapa bulan, Baekhyun menarik selimut hingga sebatas leher. Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat.

"Chanyeollie, sepertinya setelah ini kau harus rajin nge- _gym_. Lihatlah, perutmu buncit." Baekhyun memainkan perut Chanyeol yang menonjol layaknya orang hamil sambil tertawa pelan. Chanyeol akan _ngambek_ jika Baekhyun sudah mulai membahas perut bulatnya.

"Sudahlah, Baekhyunnie. Kita harus tidur. Kau tidak mau kan kena semprot Joonmyeon _hyung_ dan manager _hyung_?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum ia mencium kening Baekhyun tertutupi rambut hitam halusnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih sudah menjadi sumber inspirasiku." Chanyeol kembali mengatakan hal-hal menggelikan menurut Baekhyun, tapi ia menyukai sisi Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

"Tidurlah, _giant baby_. Aku tidak ingin kau bangun kesiangan."

" _Good night, my beloved angel._ "

" _Good night, my lovely giant baby._ "

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi mengarungi pulau mimpi yang mereka ciptakan bersama.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hollaaa~! Author membawa fanfic oneshoot Chanbaek~~**

 **Entah kenapa, tangan gatel banget pengen nulis fanfic Chanbaek yang genre romance. Padahal aslinya aku gak terlalu pinter bikin romance T.T**

 **Curhat dikit boleh ya**

 **Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku ngerasa interaksi Chanbaek selama masa promosi album EX'ACT itu deket banget (Apakah para Chanbaek Shipper juga merasakan hal yang sama? :3). Yang paling kusukai itu itu yang pas mic-nya Baekhyun mati dan Chanyeol minjemin mic-nya ke baekhyun. Wajah mereka nempel dan entah kenapa itu romantis banget, asdfghjkl~~!**

 **Dan aku biki fic ini pas baca fanacc soal lagu heaven yang liriknya diciptain sama Chanyeol dan baekhyun bilang lirik lagu yang paling disuka di heaven itu pas bagian hello angel itu. duh, chanbaek, you two make me fly so high! Sampe bingung harus reaksi kayak gimana ngelihat mereka berdua makin deket.**

 **Gimana readers? Puas dengan endingnya? Atau enggak? Atau mungkin romancenya kurang kerasa? Maapkeun ya, tapi aku berusaha untuk membuat yang lebih bagus lagi!**

 **Oiya, Extraordinary Life masih aku lanjutin. Rencananya ada proyek baru lagi, heuheu~. Kalau mau Extraordinary Life lanjut, tulis di kotak review ya! Aku nunggu banget review dari kalian semua! ^-^ jangan lupa ngereview ini juga ya! Review sebanyak-banyaknya~ :D**

 **Oke, sekian cuap2 dari author. Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya~^^**

 **With Love,**

 **Author Sun-gun Baekhyun**


End file.
